<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn Light in the Eyes by Tenderisaghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879575">Dawn Light in the Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost'>Tenderisaghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>秋春的热海温泉日出之旅</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn Light in the Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>code.1 Hot Spring <br/>        "恭喜您抽中了一等奖，奖品是热海温泉酒店两夜双人套房！" <br/>        一直以来都是中奖绝缘体的春树怎么也不会料到，自己到楼下便利店买点东西，抱着试试也无妨的心情随手一抽，竟能抽中这等大奖。薄薄的两张票券，价值比手中塑料袋里的东西还要高上十几倍，有时运气这种东西还真是不讲道理。<br/>        在奖券临过期的最后一周，春树终于和秋彦空下时间前往热海，为了毫无顾忌地实现这趟温泉之旅而努力提前完成工作和任务，俩人都忍耐了好长一段时间没有亲热。可说到底也是血气方刚的年轻人，在雾气腾腾的大浴池里，看着恋人被热汤泡得发红的身体和泛着红晕的脸颊，俩人泡没多久就变得"性致昂扬"，却又不好在还有其他人共浴的池子里做些什么。<br/>        一回到房内，秋彦就急不可耐地贴紧春树的后颈亲吻舔舐，一手从身后紧紧环扣恋人的腰肢，一手窜进衣襟里，揉捏着被温泉泡得发热的肌肤。秋彦的双唇顺着后颈爬上耳朵，张嘴衔住春树充血的耳垂，像是咬住了一只鲜嫩的樱桃。春树被湿濡的情欲侵蚀着，仿佛从浴场里带回了氤氲雾气，仍缭绕着全身久久不愿消散。他转过身来想要回应秋彦的亲昵，却先一步被他湿润的舌头侵占满口腔，坚硬的舌钉还不时和牙齿碰到一起，发出清脆声响。<br/>        眼见春树快要站不住，秋彦便伸手将他一把搂起。被猝不及防地大力抱住后，春树在慌乱之下双腿本能地箍紧了秋彦结实的腰，任由他将自己抬回床褥上。而秋彦一边抓紧春树双臀，一边还不忘让指尖向臀间探去。<br/>        虽然已经忍耐了好一阵子，秋彦还是耐心地给春树做着扩张。即便后穴已被抚慰到湿软得一塌糊涂，秋彦却仍只是在入口出轻轻顶着，春树在迷乱之中脑子一热便坐起身，慢慢将那已经难耐得在穴口摩擦了半天的性器一点点吞咽进去。<br/>        秋彦下面让春树紧紧地吃着，嘴里也不愿松开，然而吻着吻着春树却突然感觉嘴里多了个小块的硬物，吓得他连忙松开口。秋彦的舌钉让他们俩人搅得螺丝松都了没人察觉，在你来我回的吮咬中就给弄掉了。<br/>         "春树今天好像特别色呢，钉子都让你给咬走了，小心别吞下去了。"秋彦伸入两根手指抵住男友湿嗒嗒的舌面，夹紧那根让唾液裹得黏糊糊的钉子，又继续在热乎乎的口腔内四处搅动，搅得春树又羞又臊。<br/>        拿出钉子后，秋彦卷起自己的舌头，露出被留在舌根处的珠子，示意春树也帮他拿出来。趁着春树把手指伸进去拿珠子的当头，他又跟小狗玩闹似的用门牙咬住指节，卷起舌头撩了撩那几根想躲躲不掉的指尖，好一会儿才肯松口。<br/>        "能帮我穿回去吗？" 他将钉子递给春树。<br/>       春树坐在秋彦身上，小心翼翼地将钉子穿过柔软的舌头，生怕一不小心刺错位置弄疼了他，秋彦却双手抓紧春树的腰肢，下身慢悠悠地往里顶着，像在特意捉弄他似的，而不断被摩擦到敏感点的春树只能颤着指尖慢慢拧紧螺丝。<br/>        舌钉归位后，秋彦又开始舔舐着春树的身体各处，从耳后到脖颈和乳尖，再到小腹和腹股沟，甚至是膝窝和脚踝，最后又回到那兴奋得止不住颤的性器和后穴，像是要让春树每一寸肌肤都牢牢记住他舌和钉的触感。<br/>        榻榻米上，一对紧紧交缠的身躯如同海上不休的潮汐一般起伏喘息着。秋彦爱极了春树高潮时身体的一切反应——无论是体内不断缩紧的抽动，不受控颤动的肚子，下意识勾紧的双腿，抵在他腹上愈发湿润的阴茎前端，还是嘴里发出的近似小兽的呜咽，都让他感到异常兴奋，这也闹得他差点控制不住射在里面……<br/>        结束过后，春树先去洗了个澡，回来躺进被窝没多久就开始昏昏欲睡，但在半梦半醒之际又被迅速冲完澡就赤条条钻进被窝的秋彦给一把抱住，打断了睡意。<br/>        "好暖和，得救了。"<br/>        "洗完澡连衣服都不穿，能不冷吗……"<br/>        "太麻烦了。"<br/>        "……拜托你至少把内裤穿上。"<br/>        秋彦从背后搂住春树，静静听着恋人的呼吸声，感受着温暖后背的微微起伏，舒心得如同漂浮于沉静的海上。<br/>        "春树，我们明天早点起来到沙滩上看日出好不好？"<br/>        "好……" 春树已经困得不行，轻轻地应和一声，随后便沉沉坠入梦乡。<br/>       屋外的月亮也困倦得快要沉入水中，淡淡月光铺洒在海面上，又被海浪轻轻打碎。</p>
<p>code.2 Dawn Light <br/>        "HA——RU——KI——该起床了，天快亮了哦。" <br/>        "唔……困死了……" <br/>        秋彦趴在他耳朵边喊了半天，春树都没肯睁开眼，还转身抓走秋彦的枕头搂紧继续睡。<br/>        看到春树明明已经醒了却还在装睡，秋彦便想再逗逗他，于是掀开被角钻进去，将被子盖过两人的脑袋，又紧紧捂住。<br/>        "再不起床我可就要放屁咯！3、2……"<br/>        "好好好我起来了……" 春树连忙从被子另一端挣扎着爬出来，头发乱糟糟地望着男友得逞的脸，拿开怀里的枕头轻轻砸了过去。<br/>        "那你也快点起来洗漱啦……"  说完便起身向浴室走去。<br/>        秋彦从被窝里站起跟了过去，从背后搂住盥洗台前的春树，又用脸轻轻蹭了蹭那头细细软软的乱发。<br/>        "生气了吗？对不起。" <br/>        "没有。"<br/>        "喏，"春树把挤好牙膏的牙刷塞进秋彦嘴里， "以前都是我在头疼要怎么把你从床上撬起来，就突然有点好奇如果是你到底能用什么办法弄醒我，没想到你居然会用这么变态的招数。"<br/>        "喇里（那你）原本期待什么样的慌式（方式）呢？" 秋彦含着牙刷口齿不清地问着。<br/>        "我没期待着什么啊。"<br/>        "唔……我拆拆（猜猜），是这样吗？"<br/>        秋彦不顾满嘴的泡沫就凑到春树脸上去亲了几口，弄得春树还没来得及开始刷牙，就已经被甜腻腻的泡沫挂满了鼻尖嘴角和下巴。<br/>        "你再这样闹下去天亮透了我们都出不了门……喂……哈哈哈……" 春树笑得使不上劲，有气无力地推开秋彦，秋彦却还是不依不饶地蹭着春树，四处挠痒痒。<br/>        好不容易洗漱完毕，两人一起站在镜子前做着出门前最后的准备工作，春树熟练地将隐形眼镜片戳到眼球上，秋彦则麻利地将昨天泡温泉前摘下的金属钉环回身上各处的小洞，两人都时不时瞄向镜子里对方的镜像，春树却不由得想起昨晚舌钉的事，耳根子又刷地红了起来。<br/>        "怎么了？"<br/>        "没什么。"<br/>        "都写在脸上了。"<br/>        "……"</p>
<p>        虽然从酒店窗户向外看就能看见大海，但要走到海滩上，还是得花上一点儿时间。<br/>       即便尚未入冬，秋日清晨近海的温度也不可小觑，带着咸腥味的海风从海上吹来，吹得人瑟瑟发抖。<br/>        "话说明明在房间里也能看日出，为什么非要跑到海边来啊……" 春树搓了搓冰凉的双手，又朝掌心呵了一口气。<br/>        秋彦见状，接过恋人合十的双手，窝在自己的掌心里轻轻揉搓。<br/>        "因为总感觉，在海边看会更美嘛。我想跟你一起吹着海风、听着海浪声，看太阳慢慢从海平面上升起来，可以吗？" <br/>        昏黄路灯下，秋彦双眼里泛着微小的光亮，满是渴求，又等待着应允。春树无法抵御这副神情，这是秋彦绝不会在其他人面前表现出来的神情，也是只有他才能看得见的神情。<br/>        "嗯，我也很想看。"<br/>        帮春树搓暖双手后，秋彦又抓起其中一只，五指穿过对方指缝，紧紧扣住，塞到自己的外套口袋里，继续朝海滩走去。<br/>        不知是因为秋彦的手太暖和，还是走了一段时间路的原因，春树也似乎感到不那么冷了。<br/>        清晨的海边静得很，除了海风海浪和少许船只的机械声外，就只能听见恋人们鞋子踩在沙滩上的沙沙响。两人选了一个位置坐下，静静等待着太阳升起。<br/>        过了好一会儿，东方渐渐泛出鱼肚白。不多久，海上的天便染上了浅浅的蓝，几抹淡淡的橙光从蓝色中透出来，水天相接的地方突然探出了一道红霞，红霞一点点扩散着，金红的太阳也慢慢露出了脸，最终跃出海面，发出炫目的光芒，这光芒染红了它身旁的云霞，将海面铺洒得金灿灿，也照亮了海岸上人的双眼。<br/>        秋彦转过头来，发现春树的眼底似乎也散发着黎明的光芒，比天边那道还要炫目迷人，如果可以，他希望能将这一刻永远留住。<br/>       原本陶醉于霞光的春树也突然察觉到自己正被盯着看，于是便望过来问了句："怎么了？"<br/>        "我在看日出啊，" 秋彦抬起手轻轻碰了碰春树眼角，"从这里看。"<br/>        "啊？什么意思？"<br/>        "哈……呜……我困了，能让我躺一会儿吗？" 话还没说完，秋彦就已经滑到春树腿上眯起了眼。<br/>        "明明自己就是个瞌睡虫，还闹着要大清早看日出。" 春树捏了捏他被冰凉海风吹得微微发红的鼻头，又拉开自己的外套下摆，盖住秋彦的后脑勺给他挡风。<br/>        "因为想着要一起看日出，太兴奋了没怎么睡着，现在终于困了。<br/>        "……你怎么跟郊游前夕的小学生似的，不要在这里睡，会着凉的。"<br/>        "就五分钟……"<br/>        "真拿你没办法。秋彦，日出真的很美。"<br/>        "嗯。"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>